The present invention generally relates to a motorized system for adjusting the horizontal position of a vehicle seat using a single drive motor.
A variety of vehicle seats are commercially available. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seat occupant with the ability to adjust the position of the seat base relative to the floor of the vehicle. A variety of powered seat adjustment mechanisms are available for use on the driver's seat and on the front passenger seat of the vehicle.
Known power seat adjusters typically carry a seat support frame which supports the seat bottom and sometimes the seat back of a vehicle seat. The seat support frame is mounted on first and second laterally spaced track assemblies, each formed of an upper track which is connected to the seat support frame and which is slidably mounted on a lower track anchored to the vehicle floor. A motor drive mechanism typically includes at least one bi-directional electric motor which rotates a pair of drive shafts extending outward from the motor to a gear assembly or box mounted on each upper track. In one known arrangement, each gear box rotates a lead screw extending longitudinally below each upper track. A drive block is fixedly mounted to each lower track and threadingly receives the lead screw to cause reciprocal, horizontal movement of the upper track and the attached seat support frame upon selective energization of the drive motor and the drive shafts.
One challenge associated with the currently available automated seat adjustment mechanisms is that they include relatively expensive components which must be duplicated along each track. The duplication of identical components increases the weight and the cost of the seat and therefore the overall cost of the vehicle to the consumer.